A Perfect Hardy Christmas
by Jenny McDugal
Summary: Read inside for full summary.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hi Fanfic users! My Christmas few – shot is here. I was going to update "Ultimate Halloween Fright – Fest" last Friday, but something happened with my sister's new hamster Hamlet. She accidentally hit him with a trash bag and he went behind the refrigerator. Took the rat a while to come out! :) Below are the basics to this one:**

**Title: A Perfect Hardy Christmas**

**By: Sister of Destruction**

**Genre: Family, w/a little bit of romance**

**Characters: Hardys and Beth Britt**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as always.**

Summary: WWE's most extreme tag team is looking to enjoy a quiet Christmas in Cameron, NC. It will be their first Christmas where both of them are singles World champions. For Jeff, not only is it about being WWE champ, but it's also a chance to be with his Beth, his girlfriend of 9 years. What will happen on this Hardy boy Christmas?

**On with the story!**

Part One: Introduction – **Matt's POV**

Hello everybody. This is the ECW World Champion, Matthew Moore Hardy. Oh yeah baby! My baby brother Jeffrey Nero won the WWE Championship 12 days ago at Armageddon. Everybody in our family was proud of him, including me and my dad Gilbert (or the "legend" as we like to call him). Please join me, Jeff and Beth as we recap our first Christmas as World Champions.

**Jeff's POV**

Yeah. We hope you like it. It will be quite a story. Like Matt said, this was our first Christmas as World Champions. Him as ECW Champ, me as WWE Champ. Hardy Boys rule!!!

**Matt's POV**

Umm… Jeffro, didn't I just say that? DUH!

**Jeff's POV**

Sorry.

**Matt's POV**

It's okay bro.

**A/N: Sorry the first part of it was short. I just wanted to start off basic with Matt and Jeff kind of giving away the point of the story. The next chapter will be a lot longer than this. I promise!**

**~Jen**


	2. Hell Of A Year

**A/N: Okay. I just wrote the new chapter for "Ultimate Halloween Fright – Fest." Hope everyone will like it. Now's the next installment of "A Perfect Hardy Christmas." Thanks to Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy and taker43 for reviewing the first chapter!**

Chapter 2 – A hell of a year – **Jeff**

Hey everybody. It's me, the Charismatic Enigma. Now the story of our first Christmas as Champions is here…

It all started on Christmas Eve at 10 at night after Matt, my girlfriend of 9 years, Beth Britt and myself went back to Matt's house after a Christmas bash at Grandma Hardy's house.

"Jeff?" Matt asked me when we got in the door.

"Yeah bro?" I asked back.

"Before you go to bed, would you like to come to my room and talk?"

"All right. What are you going to do, Beth?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Mmm… I think I might just go to bed," she said. "Goodnight boyfriend." Then, she and I kissed on the lips. Matt and I went to Matt's room while Beth went to bed in the guest room.

In Matt's bedroom…

"C'mon, Nero. Make yourself comfortable, will ya?" Matt asked, letting me sit on his bed. Of course, I took the chance.

"Man Jeff. It's been quite a year for the Hardy boys," said Matt.

"Yes it has," I agreed. "I mean, with my suspension, my house burning down and the death of Jack…"

"Yeah, and the fact that we've been pushed to main – event status and are now World Champions!"

"Hell yeah! That suspension made me realize that I love WWE and I want to continue working in the company. I also want to be Champion for as long as I can," I said, about to get emotional.

"Jeffro, it's okay bro. C'mere," Matt said, giving me a hug. I gave him a hug back. When we separated, Matt told me, "When I found out about your suspension, I was so mad at you because I felt like you were throwing away your career. But then, when you came back, you really changed into a different person. Then, at Armageddon, I was so proud of you for winning the title."

Putting my hair behind my shoulders, I said, "You know, we didn't do too bad for two good ol' boys from North Carolina."

"Jeff? I agree with you one hundred percent," Matt told me.

"Well, I'm going to join Beth in the guest room and sleep. Night bro," I said, leaving the room.

"Night Nero," Matt replied, getting under the covers and making himself comfortable.

After I left my brother's room, I went into the guest room, got into bed, kissed Beth on the lips once more, and then we both went to sleep.

**A/N: Here it is! Now my story updates for tonight are done. No more until next week. See you next Friday!! Gimme feedback in the meantime. LOL!** **Please?**

**~Jen**


	3. Talking wBeth

**A/N: Sister of Destruction is baaaack! LOL! Anyways, tonight will be the opposite of last week. My Hardy Xmas story will be updated first, then my Halloween story. Okay? Thanks to Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy and taker43 for reviewing!**

Chapter 3: Talking with Beth

**Date: 12/25**

**Location: Hardy House**

**Time: 7 in the morning**

The next day, it was Christmas at the Hardys' house. Jeff was trying to sleep in the bed of the guest room. However, somebody's hand was gently stroking his face.

"Grr… Please let me sleep," he mumbled into the pillow, putting the blanket over his head.

The hand just kept patting him over and over until he finally woke up. Jeff sat up to find that the person that had been stroking him was his girlfriend Beth.

"Merry Christmas, Bethany," Jeff mumbled, smiling at his girlfriend.

Beth replied, "Merry Christmas to you too, boyfriend. What were you talking with Matt about last night?"

"Well, Matt and I just talked about what an unbelievable year the both of us have had so far. You know, with my suspension, my house burning down and the death of Jack, my recent main – event status, and the fact that Matt and I both won singles titles this year."

Smirking at Jeff, Beth said, "Wow, you guys had a pretty busy year this year, but you still found the time to love me just the way I am."

"That is true," Jeff stated, putting his arm around Beth. "You know what attracted me to you?"

"No. What?" asked Beth, giving Jeff a hug.

"Hmm. Well, you're funny, pretty, caring, sophisticated, and you have a creative personality like me." With that, Jeff kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"Aww. Jeff, you are the sweetest guy in the world. The fact that you can sing and the fact that you're emotional by nature is what attracted me to you," Beth replied, brushing her hair out of her face.

After that, she returned Jeff's kiss. Pretty soon, Jeff and Beth were in a full lip – lock, unaware of their surroundings. Sometime later, they finally broke apart.

"Well, would you like to go downstairs and open a few Christmas presents?" Beth asked her boyfriend.

"Okay. Come on. Let's go wake up Matt. Oh man, he is going to be mad! You know how he loathes waking up before noon!" Jeff pointed out.

"Mmm. That is true!" Beth cried out laughing.

With that, Jeff and Beth went to Matt's room to wake him up.

**A/N: Tada! First update for the night is completed! Now to update story number 2!!**

**~Jen**


	4. A Special Xmas PresentKiss

**A/N: Yet again, Sister of Destruction is here! I am back to update my Halloween and Christmas stories. I will also update my Stalker story tomorrow. I had to use my mom's laptop last week because my computer was not working due to security problems. However, my dad got it to work again. The first story I will update is… "A Perfect Hardy Christmas." Thanks to Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy and taker43 for reviewing the last chapter.**

Chapter 4: A Special Xmas Present/Kiss

In the living room of Matt's house, the Hardy brothers and Beth were opening their Christmas presents. So far, everyone had gotten a few clothes and CDs from each other and from the rest of the Hardy family.

"Hold on, Jeff. I have a special present for you," Beth told her boyfriend.

"Uh… okay. What exactly is it?" Jeff wanted to know.

"Uh uh! You gotta close your eyes and put out your hands," Beth replied in a singsong tone.

Jeff did exactly what Beth had said, and she put something square in his hands. Curious as to what it could be, Jeff unwrapped the present and put the paper aside. He was looking at a gold picture frame with the word "love" written in cursive on each side of it. In the center was a photo of Jeff and Beth from when they'd first met almost 10 years before in 1999. Both of them were smiling in the photo.

"Aw! Oh my gosh," Jeff said, getting ready to cry again. "Bethany, this is a beautiful frame. We look so in love in this picture. Thanks Beth."

"You are welcome," Beth replied, giving her boyfriend a kiss. Jeff was quick to return it.

"Aw! Isn't that adorable?" Matt asked.

"Matt! Shut the hell up!" Jeff laughed.

"Yeah!" Beth shouted, laughing too.

"What? I'm just saying," Matt quickly pointed out.

The last Christmas present everybody got was a video iPod nano. Jeff's was blue, Beth's was pink, and Matt's was purple. The 3 of them had a private Christmas dinner before downloading songs and videos onto their new iPods.

_Later that night_

**In the guest room**

Jeff, Matt and Beth had decided to go to bed after an exciting Christmas. Matt said "goodnight" to Jeff and his girlfriend before heading to his own room with his dog Lucas and Jeff and Beth went into the guest room.

"So Jeff, what did you think of your Christmas frame?" Beth asked.

"I love it. As a matter of fact, it is on the table next to my side of the bed." Jeff scooted out of the way so that Beth could see it.

"You were right earlier. We do look like we're in love in this picture. I'm really glad I met you. You seemed like an emotional and easygoing guy at the time I met you," Beth said.

"Me too. You looked like a really sweet girl," replied Jeff. "Will you kiss me again, Beth?"

"Yes I will," Beth replied, and the two got into a full lip – lock.

"Jeff! Yes! God you kiss so good!" Beth screamed.

"Aaahhh! So do you!" Jeff screamed back.

The two kissed a while longer before settling down in bed.

"Good night, Jeff," said Beth.

"Good night, Beth," said Jeff.

Then, they finally drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**The End**

**A/N: This story is done! Again, I would like to thank Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy and taker43 for reviewing this story. C'mon, what did you guys think? Did I do well? Let me know.**

**~Jen**


End file.
